Momo's Horrible Cooking?
by Merciless Ruby
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and Momo prepared a special meal! But why does everyone keep on getting sick once they taste it? Please R&R! HitsuHina!


**_I do not own Bleach. Please leave me a review! _**

* * *

"..Alright so I added the dough, and now I need to put it inside the pan..."

An excited Momo said as she placed the large tray of cookies inside the pre-heated oven. She set the timer to thirty minutes and while it was baking, she went to change her dirty cloths.

Today was the spectacular Valentine's Day. Before, shinigamis did not know what the heck this was, until Ichigo explained it to them. Some of them thought of the holiday as lovely and fabulous, while others thought that it was a waste of time and retarded. But those people are the ones that do not have a valentine...

Momo was finished fixing herself as she heard the timer go off of the oven. Running excitedly towards it, she took out her oven mitts and opened the black-gray door. The fantastic cookie-scent came out pouring to her face as she smiled. She could not wait until she showed them to Toushirou. She hopes that he likes the shape Momo made them into...

"Hey Momo! What's up with the cookies?" Matsumoto asked as she saw the young lieutenant holding on to a silver-colored tray with fresh, home made cookies.

"Hello Matsumoto. This is just for Shirou-chan. I hope he likes them though... Today was my first time making cookies and I have not tasted them yet."

"Why don't I try one and I'll tell you if they are good?!"

"Sure. That would be nice..."

Matsumoto took a cookie and placed it inside of her mouth. In 0.009 seconds, her face turned blue and her eyes turned as big as the watermelons Toushirou used to eat when he was younger. Matsumoto dropped the cookie and placed her hand on her mouth as she ran away.

Meanwhile, Momo stared at her run with a confused expression in her face. She stared at her cookies for a while and shrugged. Maybe Matsumoto was allergic to them?

"Whoa! Those look delicious!!" yelled the lieutenants in unison.

"These are cookies I baked. You want some?"

Renji, Kira, and Hisagi nodded as they each grabbed two and like pigs, instantly ate them. But as soon as the taste touched their tongue, they stopped chewing and instantly ran like three afraid dogs that were being chased by a large one...

Momo, again, wondered what the hell was going on. Heck, it seems like they are not good friends since they ran away..

But she knew person that would definitely be honest with her...

Toushirou handed the finished papers to the messenger. The slim messenger took it and gave him a small pile that the commander send him. The messenger left and Toushirou returned to his desk. As he reached to grab his pen, he heard a squicky voice coming from the halls; and he perfectly knew who that was...

"Happy Valentine's Day, Shirou-chan!"

The taichou shifted his eyes from the paper to the lieutenant standing in the middle of the room. He gave her a warming smile since she was giving him a smile that he much appreciated.

"Happy Valentine's Day to you too, Bed-Wetter Momo..."

Momo did not protest against the ridiculous nick name since they were even when coming to the nickname "competition". Momo walked forward and placed the tray of the heart shaped cookies on his desk.

"I made these for you Hitsugaya-kun."

Toushirou looked at the deliciously looking cookies. He looked at her and gave her a slight smile.

"..Thanks Momo..."

Grabbing one of the good-looking treats, the taichou ate it and suddenly-

"OH MY GOD SHIROU-CHAN! ARE YOU ALRIGHT!?"

* * *

**4th division...**

"Unohana-Taichou, is he going to be alright?"

"He should be fine Hinamori-Fukutaicho. But I want to know what he ate that cause this..."

Momo giggled innocently as she rubbed the back of her head.

"..W-Well taichou, he took a bite of my cookies and all of the sudden fell off his chair..."

Unohana thought for a few seconds and her eyes suddenly widened. She remembered Matsumoto, Kira, Renji, and Hisagi running to her and complaining about eating your cookies. May I please see your cookies?"

Momo nodded as she went towards the table that her tray of cookies were at, and then send them to the taichou. Unohana grabbed a cookie and examined it for a while.

The door opened and in came the four lieutenants that had the previous stomach aches came in.

"Momo, what in the _hell _did you put in those cookies?"

"...I put in what the instructions told me to put!"

"Which was?"

Before she could have replied, they heard a small grunt and looked directly at the awakened captain. Momo smiled and ran up to him.

"...Hitsugaya-kun! Are you alright? I'm so sorry my cookies made you sick!"

The taichou felt slender arms snake around his neck as he opened his eyes and sat up. He looked down and stared at the girl that was hugging him tightly. He closed his eyes and placed his hand on her back.

"..It's alright Momo... At least it did not kill me..."

Momo smiled as she looked up at him.

"I feel horrible. I wanted to give you a perfect Valentine's Day, but I ended up getting you sick...along with everyone else..."

"Who cares... I'm just happy that I have my little valentine right in front of me..."

Momo's cheek were soon tainted with a reddish color as the taichou leaned down and gave her a featherly kiss on her soft lips. Momo smiled as she closed her eyes and followed along with the flow... Everyone else turned around so they can let the two love birds have their own privacy.

After making out, Momo looked away as the taichou pecked her forehead.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Bed-Wetter Momo..."

"Happy Valentine's Day, Shirou-chan..."

"..Uuh, I don't want to ruin your moment but.." Renji said as he slowly walked towards them, "Momo, what _did _you put in those cookies?"

Placing a finger below her chin, she thought for a while, remembering what the recipe.

"Well, I put flour, sugar, salt, rice, a cup of milk, three eggs, butter, ketchup-"

"Whoa whoa whoa! Wait a minute!? Who gave you this recipe?"

"...Orihime..."

No wonder they almost died...

* * *

**_Please review!  
_**


End file.
